poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice Squad to the Rescue (Transcript)
Hare is the Transcript for Justice Squad to the Rescue. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at the Wind Ninja Academy, Twilight Sparkle and her friends mastered the skills of a wind ninja and samurai. Twilight Sparkle: How're we doing, Shane? Shane Clarke: Excellent job, Twilight. Pinkie Pie: Did you see me, Tori? Huh? Did you see me?! Tori Hanason: Yes, Pinkie. We did. Bubbles: They must've trained themselves pretty well. Bull: They sure have. At the Thunder Ninja Academy, They've mastered the skills of a thunder ninja. Starlight Glimmer: Hunter, Blake, How'd we do? Hunter Bradley: Right on, Starlight. Blake Bradley: Yeah, Way to go. Spike: Thanks, Guys. Cameron Watanabe: You guys still have a long way to go, But you'll get there soon. Soon, Sensei Watanabe and Sensei Omino made a discussion with Shane and the others. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: For quite sometime, Twilght Sparkle and her friends have been students at the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies. And now, The time has come for their masterhoood ceremony. Cameron Watanabe: Are you sure they're ready for this, Dad? Shane Clarke: Yeah, They've only been students. Sensei Omino: Yes, But they've mastered everything there is to know about being a Wind and Thunder Ninja. Blake Bradley: We'll be ready, Sensei. Hunter Bradley: Right on, Little Bro. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Then, It is decided. At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze came up with a new evil plan. Ivan Ooze: We must get our revenge on the Rangers, And I have just the plan. Dark Jankenman: What kind of plan, Master? Jenmmica: I can hardly wait to hear that. Ivan Ooze: Deviot! Zurgane! Ripcon! Deviot: Yes, My lord? Ivan Ooze: I'm putting you three in charge of carrying on my plan taking place at Terra Venture on the Planet, Mirinoi, Don't disappoint me. Zurgane: It shall be done, Sir. Ripcon: At once, Lord Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Just you wait, Cinch. You'll soon have your role as principal again. Principal Cinch: Well said, Ivan. And I never doubt you keep your word. Ivan Ooze: You got that right, Sweetheart. (chuckles evilly) Back on Earth, Leia was babysitting Flurry Heart when Mokona came to see her. Mokona Modoki: Hi, Leia. Can I talk to you for a minute? Young Leia: Sure, Mokona. What's up? Mokona Modoki: Kero was teaching Sakura to use the Clow Card Tarot Card about Fortune Telling. Young Leia: Really? Mokona Modoki: It's true, Be sure to practice that move while you're at it. Young Leia: I will, Mokona. Mokona Modoki: Good. Now first, Put your left hand to shuffle the cards. Young Leia: (uses her left hand to shuffle the star cards) Mokona Modoki: Still with your left hand, Put them in the pile and put them in three groups. Young Leia: (puts the cards in three groups) Mokona Modoki: Now put them in the pile again. One by one put the cards randomly in the deck arrange them as I told you. First one goes on top. Next thing is front of you, then once is bottom left, and in front of you again. Repeat after me, Ancient cards of the star, give me vision now. Young Leia: Ancient cards of the star, Give me vision now. Mokona Modoki: Show me if you may, who is standing in my way. Young Leia: Show me if you may, who is standing in my way. (as the mist twirls around her and the star cards has glowed) Mokona Modoki: Now, Pick up on the top of the Star Card. Young Leia: (picks up the Hope Card) The Hope Card. Mokona Modoki: Now from the third bottom. Young Leia: (picks up each card) The Storm Card, The Dream Card and The Windy Card. Mokona Modoki: You know it, That's the spirit. Young Leia: Thank you, Mokona. I'll remember that technique. Mokona Modoki: I know you will, Leia. Suddenly at the city, The Fearsome Crooks came to cause trouble. Negaduck: Would ya look at this place, Mojo Jojo. It's like a dump since St. Conrad and Townsville. Mojo Jojo: I could not agree more, Negaduck. Soon, We shall begin terrizing this city! With that said, The Fearsome Crooks begin their wicked biding for Negaduck and Mojo Jojo. Megavolt: I've got all the lute, Man Ray! Man Ray: Excellent work, Megavolt! Negaduck and Mojo Jojo will be pleased. Vlad Plasmius: I conquer, This is as easy then stealing candy from a baby. Just then, The Twilight and her friends came to stop them. Twilight Sparkle: Hold it right there! Princess Morbucks: Well, Look at what the cat dragged in! Mirage: Just who do you guys think you are! Liquidator: Glad you ask, Passionate Ranger. Led by Negaduck and Mojo Jojo are Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, HIM, Sedusa, the Amoeba Boys, Man Ray, the Dirty Bubble, Vlad Plasmius and yours truly, The Liquidator! Quackerjack: From this point on, We're the Fearsome Crooks! (laughs goofily) Brick: The Fearsome Crooks!? No way! What're you up to this time, Mojo Jojo! Mojo Jojo: And his time, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, You're done for! Just as Twilight and her friends came to stop them, There was a blue trademark smoke of a certain superhero. The Friendly Five: We are the Terrors that's Flap in the Night! We are the 7 colors in one Rainbow! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Darkwing Duck: Alright, Justice Squad! Let's Get Dangerous! Just as the Justice Squad helped the Harmony Force Rangers, They fought off the Fearsome Crooks. Negaduck: Didn't we have enough running into you guys!? Darkwing Duck: Not quite, Negaduck. Just thought we send you packing. Danny Phantom: Why don't creeps back off while you still can. Jankenman: Yeah, You tell them. Mojo Jojo: You Justice Squads haven't seen the last of us Fearsome Crooks! As they retreated, Twilight and her friends powered down. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for your help back there, Guys. Darkwing Duck: Our pleasure, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute, How'd you know my name? Do I know any of you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight, It's us, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. Launchpad McQuack: Uh, SpongeBud. I hate to break it to ya. But we're in a different universe. Darkwing Duck: You're right, L.P. If I recall correctly, This must be the human world of Equestria Sunset Shimmer was telling us about. Rainbow Dash: Woah, Woah, Woah, Hold up! You know Twilight, Sunset and Starlight's pony counterparts? Launchpad McQuack: Yeah, They were friends of ours. Aikko: No way. Blossom: Thanks for your help out there. Patrick Star: Sure thing, Blossom. Spike: (gets a call from his communicator) Guys, It's Ransik. Boomer: I wonder what this is all about. Ransik: (on the communicator) Rangers, I need you at the command center. Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way, Ransik. When Twilight, Darkwing Duck and the others came to the Crystal Prep Lab, Zordon appeared. Zordon: Rangers, Justice Squad. You must act swiftly for the Planet Mirinoi is in great danger. Twilight Sparkle: What kind of danger, Zordon? Zordon: Behold the Vieing Globe. Buttercup: Look! Bloom: Something's up. Professor Utonium: Is that Mirinoi? Ransik: Yes, And Terra Venture was in great danger. Zordon: Yes, Ransik. Ivan Ooze has send Deviot, Furio, Treacheron, Barbarax, Triskull, Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Motodrone, Shimazu, Morticon, Imperious, the Barbarian Beasts, the Eight Terrors, Ripcon and Madame Odius to attack Terra Venture. Ransik: We're going to need help from other groups of Power Rangers to go with us and meet with the Galaxy Rangers. Starlight Glimmer: Villamax, Can you and Kegler take us to Mirinoi as you possibly can? Villamax: Of course, Starlight. We'd be honored to take your there. Aikko: And we'll need help from Matoombo and Itassis as well. Bliss: Are you two with us. Itassis: Of course, Bliss. We'll do what we can to help. Ransik: Then it's decided, The other mentors including Sensei Watanabe, Sensei Omino, Mick, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg and I will go with you to Mirinoi. Matoombo: We're all in this together. Lanchpad McQuack: We're with ya all the way, Twi. That's what friends are for. Twilight Sparkle: What say you, Darkwing Duck? Darkwing Duck: Count us in, Twilight Sparkle. Alright, Everyone. Let's get Dangerous! Soon enough, They met with the Squadron, Aquitar, Galaxy, Ninja Storm, Mystic and Ninja Steel Rangers and some of their mentors. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you guys for coming in such short notice. Rocky DeSantos: No problem, Twilight. Aurico: We're at your service. Leo Corbett: Happy to help. Shane Clarke: We're ready to go when you are. Nick Russell: Same here. Brody Romero: As much as I hate leaving my home planet again, I wouldn't mind helping you guys out. Cameron Watanabe: I hope you're right about Twilght and her friends, Dad. It's gonna be a tough mission. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: It is their responsibility to work on their own, Cam. We must have faith in them, Son. Mick Kanic: You're father's right, We just have to keep our hopes up for them. Ransik: We're ready, Villamax. Villamax: Good, We'll take a space shuttle that'll bring us to Terra Venture on Mirinoi. Soon, Everyone arrived in Terra Venture on the Planet Mirinoi. Leo Corbett: Here it is, Twilight. Terra Venture. Twilight Sparkle: Wow! Shining Armor, Are you seeing this? Shining Armor: I sure have, Twily. Breezie: Wow! Sandy Cheeks: Golly, Have y'all seen anything like this here before? Mirage: I haven't, Sandy. Blossom: I can't believe we arrived at Terra Venture, Especially on the Planet Mirinoi. Kendrix Morgan: Just wait until you guys see everything. Soon, Ransik, Sensei Watanabe, Sensei Omino, Mick Kanic, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow and Koragg had a discussion. Ransik: We don't have much time, Terra Venture must be protected at all cost. Udonna: You're right, Ransik. And we're the only hope for it to happen. Leanbow: And we're sure to win if we work together. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: And we will, Leanbow. As long as our Rangers work together as one, The Power of the Ninja and Mythology will make Twilight and her friends even more stronger. Mick Kanic: You're a wise old master, Sensei Watanabe. Which is not in an insulating way. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: (chuckles and smile) No offense taken, Mick. I have my way as a ninja master. Ransik: Then it's decided, We must ensure that Twilight Sparkle and her friends win their battle for Terra Venture. Meanwhile, Ivan Ooze made a deal with Negaduck. Ivan Ooze: So, Here's the deal, Negaduck. You help us rule Terra Venture, You'll have your revenge on the Justice Squad. Negaduck: Not a bad idea, Ivan. Mojo Jojo: Yes, I love the sound of it. HIM: That makes all of us. Fuzzy Lumpkins: Count us in, Ooze Man. Masked Osodashi: Lord Ivan Ooze, We apologize for the interruption. Dark Jankenman: We've got visitors coming our way. Ivan Ooze: Great, Who could be waltzing here this time!? With that questioned, The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute, the Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block, the Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus, Manboy, Pack Rat, Silico, Allegro, Hope, White Kitty, Bro Sharks, Blue Genie, Unicorn Terminator, Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn, Mr. Mime and the Gnome came. Ivan Ooze: Who in evil's name are you!? Berserk: We're the Powerpunk Girls, I'm Berserk, And these are Brat and Brute. Brusie: And we're the Rowdyrock Boys, I'm Brusie, And these are Bumblebee and Block. And with us are the Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus, Manboy, Pack Rat, Silico, Allegro, Hope, White Kitty, Bro Sharks, Blue Genie, Unicorn Terminator, Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn, Mr. Mime and the Gnome. Manboy: We came from Townsville to see revenge on the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Vexacus: They could be a use to us Lord Ivan Ooze. (to Odius) Wouldn't you agree, Madame Odius? Madame Odius: I conquer, Vexacus. Ivan Ooze: Very well, You're in. Sedusa: This should be interesting. The Gnome: Just like old times. Then, The villains laughed evilly as they make ready for their evil plan. Back at Terra Venture, Twilight remembers to communicate with animals when she communicates with the Galactabeasts. Lion Galactabeast: (roars) Twilight Sparkle: Good to see you too, Lion. Torozord: (roars) Twilight Sparkle: You and your friends want to help us, Torozord? Maya: Wow, Twilight. How'd you learn to speak to the Galactabeasts and Torozord? Twilight Sparkle: Cole Evans the Red Lion Wild Force Ranger taught me, Maya. Maya: You must be a fast learner as I was. Twilight Sparkle: You have no idea. Soon, Leia spoke with her friends as she explained about her dream. Young Leia: I've seen the Justice Squad and the Fearsome Crooks before in my dream. Mike Corbett: Are you sure, Leia? Young Leia: Yes, If we don't stop the Fearsome Crooks, Terra Venture will be in great danger. Udonna: We're all here now, Leia. And we will save Mirinoi as long as we work together. Levi Weston: My thoughts exactly, Udonna. However, The Fearsome Crooks and the other villains are carrying on Ivan Ooze's plan for Mirinoi. Negaduck: Everything's ready, Ripcon. Ripcon: Excellent, Negaduck. Now, We'll take over this planet for Lord Ivan Ooze. Deviot: Yes, And revenge will be all ours. Imperious: I've waited a long time for this. Shimazu: So have I. Back at Terra Venture, Twilight and Darkwing Duck made an agreement on teamwork. Twilight Sparkle: It's not going to be easy, But we have to do what we can to save Terra Venture. Darkwing Duck: We're with you every step of the way, Twilight. Jankenman: So are we. Aikko: Come on, Let's get started training. Brick: Okay. Blossom: I'm in. Then, Twilight and her friends were training themselves for battle with the Other Rangers. Leo Corbett: Twilight, Heads up! (swings his Quaser Saber) Twilight Sparkle: (blocks with her Elemental Sword) Good try, Leo. Nick Russell: Not bad, Twilight. Cameron Watanabe: (draws his Samurai Saber) Ready, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: You bet, Cam. So, They kept on training and make ready to battle for Mirinoi and Terra Venture. Soon, Twilight and the others make their plan in order to save Terra Venture form all evil here. Twilight Sparkle: We can't let any of these creeps take over Terra Venture, Are you all with us? Rocky DeSantos: You bet, Twilight. Aurico: With you all the way. Leo Corbett: Count us in. Shane Clarke: Same here. Nick Russell: And us too. Brody Romero: We're ready when you are. Darkwing Duck: Alright, Justice Squad and Power Rangers. Let's Get Dangerous! Later then, The Fearsome Crooks, Deviot, Zurgane, Ripcon, Furio, Treacheron, Barbarax, Triskull, Choobo, Vexacus, Motodrone, Shimazu, Morticon, Imperious, the Barbarian Beasts, the Eight Terrors and Madame Odius started attacking Terra Venture. Negaduck: Terra Venture is all ours! Mojo Jojo: Nothing can stop us from taking over Mirinoi! Deviot: Yes, No one indeed. Twilight Sparkle: Think again, Deviot! Vexacus: So, We finally meet again. Morticon: Long time no see, Rangers. Madame Odius: Hope you're ready to meet your end. Mirage: Not unless you meet yours first, Odius. It's Morphin' Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Ranger morphing sequence begins. Rocky DeSantos: It's Morphin' Time! Next, The Squadron Rangers morphing sequence. Aurico: It's Morphin' Time! Then, The Aquitar Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! Altogether: Ranger Form! HA! Then, The Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Next, The Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! Finally, The Ninja Steel Rangers morphing sequence was last. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! Mirage: Passionate! All together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Rocky DeSantos: Squadron Red Ranger! Adam Park: Squadron Green Ranger! Android Billy #1: Squadron Blue Ranger! Android Aisha #1: Squadron Yellow Ranger! Android Kimberly: Squadron Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #2: Mighty Morphin White Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Squadron! The Squadron symbol appears. Aurico: Red Aquitar Ranger! Delphine: White Aquitar Ranger! Cestro: Blue Aquitar Ranger! Tideus: Yellow Aquitar Ranger! Corcus: Black Aquitar Ranger! Cestria: Pink Aquitar Ranger! Argentius: Silver Aquitar Ranger! Mako: Green Aquitar Ranger! Ninjor: Ninjor! All together: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! The Alien Ranger symbol appears. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! Altogether: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! The Galaxy symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! Altogether: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Brody Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red! Preston Tien: Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow! Hayley Roster: Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White! Sarah Thompson: Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink! Levi Weston: Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold Kiara Watanabe: Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green! All together: Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger! Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel! The Ninja Steel symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Myth and Ninja Power Rangers Unite! All Power Rangers Together: Power Rangers Forever! As Colors of Smokes and explosions appeared, The Trademark Blue Smoke of the Friendly Five appeared. The Friendly Five: We are the Terrors that Flap in the Night! We are the Defenders of the Galaxy! The Protectors of the Universe! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Young Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Zurgane: Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Putty Patrollers, Tenga Warriors, Stingwingers, Kelzaks, Hidiacs, Styxoids, Kudabots, Bashers, Rise! Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, Assemble! Negaduck: Fearsome Crooks, Get over here! Just as the Justice Squad prepared for battle, They meet face to face. Darkwing Duck an Negaduck: Attack! At last, They begin their battle against each other. Brat: You're going down! Chelsea Holmes: It's over for you, Boys and Girls! Pack Rat: And this time, We're gonna make sure of it! Brick: Come on, Boys! Blossom: Come on, Girls! Then, The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys took out their enemies one by one. Liquidator: (as Neptunia spins him around) Oh no, Not again! Darkwing Duck: Lights out, Mega Yeow! Quackerjack: (throws his teeth at him) Hoo-hoo-hoo! You've said a mouthful. Megavolt: This time, It's bye-bye! (as he hears Liquidator moaning and gets shocked after getting splashed) Wait. Hold it. You nitwit. Bushroot: (forcing Stegmutt away with a cactus) Get away, You plant eater, You. Go on, Git. (as Stegmutt swings hist tail at the cactus) Yaah! Stegmutt: (grabs Bushroot) I never fought a supervillain before. What do I do? Darkwing Duck: It's easy, Stegmutt. Let's pretend Mr. Bushroot is on fire. Bushroot: Uh-oh. Stegmutt: (singing while beating Bushroot) Put out the Bushroot, Put out the Bushroot. Quackerjack: Ha-ha. Nothing can stop these teeth. Fenton Crackshell: (as Gizmoduck) Not even a dentist drill? Quackerjack's teeth: Aah! (took off along with Quackerjack's fake teeth) Quackerjack: (groans him pain) Ow! Fenton Crackshell: (as Gizmoduck) Maybe some anesthetic first. (used his fist on him) Morgana McCawber: (grunts while missing Liquidator) Oh, You are a slippery one. Liquidator: You ain't seen nothin' yet. Darkwing Duck: Hey, Pretty good, Morgana. Morgana McCawber: Not really. I'm trying to turn him into pudding. Darkwing Duck: Ah, Yes, The "P" word. Allow me. (as Morgana used the pudding mix) It's puddin' time. Liquidator: Aah! Do not add water. (covered in pudding mix) Darkwing Duck: Shall we, Gizeroo? Fenton Crackshell: (as Gizmoduck) Let's shall. And so, They mixed Liquidator turning him into pudding. Darkwing Duck: Heh-heh. We make a good mix. Stegmutt: Okay, I put out the Bushroot. As for Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and the others, They begin their fight with Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble. Mermaid Man: Let's take down Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble! Barnacle Boy: Go for it, Invincibubble! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Invincibubble) Alright, Here comes the pain! With all of their might, They took down Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble. Danny Phantom: Hope you're ready, Vlad. Cause I'm about to kick your butt! Vlad Plasmius: Oh, I highly doubt that! As their fight goes on, Danny finally took down Vlad. Aikko: We're not backing down! Masked Osodashi: Too bad we'll have to destroy you two ourselves! Jankenman: I don't think so! Janken Power! Gu! Aikko: Flower Storm, Beat these two! So, Jankenman and Aikko took down Masked Osodashi and Dark Jankenman with every magic they got. Negaduck: Well, I guess it's up to the Fearsome One! (closed the door as Darkwing Dark leads the chase) Darkwing Duck: Come on, Justice Squad! Let's Get... (gets blasted by the cannon) Dangerous! Then, They've chased Negaduck all the way to the top. Negaduck: Don't Move! If I press this button, It'll self destruct and destroy all in Terra Venture! (as the Justice Squad gasped) In fact, I think I'll just push it anyway! Justice Squad: No! Negaduck: (bounced off the top) Huh? (begins to tremble and screams as he fell and hits the ground and the button hits his head as it breaks) Ripcon: You won't win this time, Magic Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: That's what you think, Ripcon! Shane Clarke: Go for it, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Right, Shane! Magic Sword! Mirage: Passionated Spinner! Rocky DeSantos: Double Dragon Swords! Aurico: Red Spinner! Leo Corbett: Quasar Saber! Shane Clarke: Hawk Blaster! Nick Russell: Mystic Lion Staff! Brody Romero: Ninja Battle Morpher, Bow Mode! Altogether: Red Magic Passionate Ninja Air Flame Attack! With every amount of flame, Ripcon was getting weaker. Furio: I'll finish you off for this, Laughter Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Bring it on, You hot head! Tori Hanson: You tell him, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances! Anroid Billy #1: Unicorn Nunchakus! Cestro: Blue Drill! Kai Chen: Quasar Saber! Tori Hanson: Sonic Fin! Madison Rocca: Magi Staff! Preston Tien: Ninja Star Blade! Altogether: Blue Laughter Ninja Water Splash Strike! As they use every amount of water, Furio was growing more weaker. Choobo: You wanna play rough, Do ya? Well, Bring it on! Applejack: You ask fer it, Choobo! Cameron Watanabe: We got your back, Applejack! Applejack: Much oblige, Cam. Cameron Watanabe: (enters his Super Samurai Mode) Super Samurai Mode! Applejack: Honesty Axe! Spike: Courage Blasters! Adam Park: Lion Cudgel! Mako: Aquitar Blade! Damon Henderson: Quasar Saber! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Saber! Xander Bly: Magi Staff, Axe Mode! Kiara Watanabe: Ninja Star Blade! Altogether: Green Honesty Courage Samurai Forest Slash! With every amount of attack, Choobo got more weaker then ever. Choobo: I don't feel good! Deviot: How about I destroy you, Kindness Ranger? Fluttershy: Oh dear! Sunset Shimmer: Back off, Deviot! Dustin Brooks: No worries, Sunset. We're with ya! Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Guys. Fluttershy: Okay, Let's do it. Kindness Daggers! Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Android Aisha #1: Griffon 9-part Whip! Tideus: Yellow Claw! Maya: Quasar Saber! Dustin Brooks: Lion Hammer! Marah: Phoenix Blade! Charlie Thorn: Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode! Calvin Maxwell: Ninja Star Blade! Altogether: Yellow and Orange Kindness Wisdom Ninja Earthquake Lighting Mist Strike! As the earthquake and lighting combined, Deviot was getting more weaker. Fluttershy: Hope you're hungry, Because you're eating our dust! Shimazu: It's time we put a end to your insolence, Generosity Ranger! Rarity: Not today, Shimazu! Kendrix Morgan: We're with you, Rarity! Rarity: (nodded) Generosity Staff! Android Kimberly: Phoenix Spear! Cestria: Aquitar Blade! Kendrix Morgan: Quasar Saber! Kapri: Sakura Bow! Vida Rocca: Magi Staff, Wand Mode! Sarah Thompson: Ninja Blaster! Altogether: Pink Generosity Windy Blast! With every amount of wind, Shimazu was getting more weaker. Imperious: This is where it ends, Hope Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Not today, Imperious! Udonna: Starlight, Rainbow Dash, Lead the way! Rainbow Dash: We're on it, Udonna, Loyalty Crossbow! Starlight Glimmer: Triple Hope Baton! Android Tommy #2: Saba Sword! Delphine: White Dagger! Corcus: Black Crossbow! Argentius: Aquitar Blade! Ninjor: Ninja Power Energize! Mike Corbett: Magna Sword! Hunter Bradley: Crimson Blaster! Blake Bradley: Navy Antler! Udonna: Snow Staff! Daggeron: Laser Lamp! Leanbow and Koragg: Knight Saber and Wolf Shield! Clare: Moon Staff! Hayley Roster: Ninja Star Blade! Levi Weston: Rock Storm Saber! Altogether: Black, White, Purple, Crimson, Navy and Gold Loyalty Hope Ninja Elemental Attack! As they fire every attack, Imperious was getting more weaker. Black Lance: You will pay for this, Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: No we won't, Black Lance! The Harmony Force Rangers: Ultimate Battlizer Anthro Mode, Full Power! Power of all Rangers, Unite! Soon, They activated their Ultimate Battlizer Anthro Mode. Leo Corbett: Red...Armored...Power...Ranger! (transforms into his Red Armored Ranger Mode) The Galaxy Rangers: (transforms into their upgrade modes) Lights of Orion, Activate! Shane Clarke: (activates his Lightning Morpher) Battlizer Mode! Nick Russell: Red Dragon Fire Ranger! (transforms into his Red Dragon Fire Ranger Mode) The Mystic Rangers: (transforms into their legend modes) Ancient Mystic Mode! Brody, Preston, Calvin and Levi: Ninja Shogun Star, Lock In! Ninja Spin! (transforms into their Ninja Shogun modes) Barbarax: How is that even possible!? Young Leia: Because only we have the power of Mythology and Ninja Spirits to defeat you, And good will always triumph over evil no matter what kind of cruelty you'll unleash! Madame Odius: No! Twilight Sparkle: All weapons locked on target! Shane Clarke: Battlizer Flight Mode! Altogether: And fire! With one blast, Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, Barbarax, Triskull, Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Motodrone, Shimazu, Morticon, Imperious, the Barbarian Beasts, the Eight Terrors, Ripcon and Madame Odius were destroyed for good. Mirage: Alright! We've won! Negaduck: Not yet you haven't, Rangers! (throws the ooze bomb) This is only the beginning! As the ooze bomb exploded, Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, Barbarax, Triskull, Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Motodrone, Shimazu, Morticon, Imperious, the Barbarian Beasts, the Eight Terrors, Ripcon and Madame Odius grew into their gigantic forms. Jankenman: Oh, no! Boomer: Time to summon our Zords and Dynamos! Danny Phantom: Good thing we've got our Squadtron. Then, The Fearsome Crooks have their Evil Dynamos and Fearsometron to join the battle. The Harmony Force Rangers: Summon Harmony Zords! Just as the Harmony Zords came, The Other Rangers joined in. The Squadron Rangers: Thunderzord Power! Android Tommy #2: White Tiger Thunderzord Power! Rocky DeSantos: We call on the power of Tor! The Aquitar Rangers: Shogunzord Power! Argentius: Silver Falcon Zord Power! Mako: Green Shark Zord Power! Ninjor: Ninja Power, Now! (transforms into his battle mode) Behold the Power of Ninja! Leo Corbett: Galactabeasts, Arise! Mike Corbett: Torozord, Charge! The Galaxy Rangers: Galacta Zords, Transform Now! Soon, All the Galactabeasts transform into their Zord forms. The Ninja Rangers: Summon Ninja Zords! Voice Command: Galwit Mysto Unios! Clare: It's Titan Time! Daggeron: Solar Streak, Descend! Nick Russell: Legend of the Sky, Mystic Firebird! The Mystic Rangers: Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion! Koragg: Uthe Mejor Catastros! Udonna: Brightstar, Arise! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Zords Stars, Lock in! Activate! Ninja Spin! Brody Romero: Ninja Steel Zords, Out of the Shadows! Just as the Myth and Ninja Power Zords were brought together, Twilight puts her plan into action. Launchpad McQuack: Hey, Twi, We could use a little help taking down the Fearsometron! Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Launchpad. (activates her Morpher) Rocky, Are you guys ready? Rocky DeSantos: Ready when you are, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Activate Legendary Squadron Formation! At last, Tor and the Thunderzords were combined with the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legndary Squadron Formation. The Harmony Force and Squadron Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary Squadron Formation, Ready! At last, The Elemental Ultrazord draws it's saber to fight with the Squadtron. Negaduck: Have enough yet, Rangers and Justice Squad?! Twilight Sparkle: We only had enough of you and the Fearsome Crooks, Negaduck! Elemental Tiger Saber! The Harmony Force and Squadron Rangers: Final Rainbow Slash! With one slash, The Fearsometron was destroyed for good. Berserk: Well played, Rangers! Brusie: Too bad our Dynamos are stronger then yours along with the Megazord! Sunset Shimmer: That's what you think, Brusie! (activates her Morpher) Aurico, Get ready! Aurico: You got it, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Activate Legendary Aquitar Formation! Soon, All the Shogunzords along with the Silver Flacon and Green Shark Zords combined with the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary Aquitar Formation. The Harmony Force and Aquitar Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary Aquitar Formation, Ready! Ninjor: Mind if I fight along side with you all? Twilight Sparkle: Sure thing, Ninjor. Blossom: Now, Let's take down those posing Dynamos! Brick: Everybody ready!? Applejack: You bet, Brick! Just as the fight goes on, The Dynamos went first. Blossom and Brick: Fire Rocket Missiles! (fires at the Evil Dynamos) Ninjor: Behold the Power of Ninja! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Shogun Saber! The Harmony Force and Aquitar Rangers: Final Rainbow Slash! With a single slash, The two evil Dynamos were destroyed. Deviot: It's time we end this, Rangers! Starlight Glimmer: Don't push your luck, Deviot! (activates her morpher) Leo, You ready? Leo Corbett: We're ready, Starlight. Go for it! Starlight Glimmer: Activate Legendary Lost Galaxy Formation! At last, The Galactazords, Torozord, Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord and Zenith Carrierzord combined with the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary Lost Galaxy Formation. Starlight Glimmer: Lights of Orion, Energize! (charging the Lights of Orion) The Harmony Force and Galaxy Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary Lost Galaxy Formation, Ready! Furio: That won't help you, Rangers! As Furio begins his attack, The Ultrazord blocks his sword and punched him. Starlight Glimmer: Centaurus Blade, Activate! With one slash, Furio was getting weaker. The Harmony Force and Galaxy Rangers: Centaurus Blade, Final Slash! At last, Furio was brought down. Treacheron: You will pay for Furio's destruction, Rangers! Mike Corbett: Not a chance, Treacheron! Defender Axe, Activate! With the Defender Axe activating, The Rangers were weakening Trecheron. The Harmony Force and Galaxy Rangers: Defender Axe, Final Attack! As they finished of Trecheron, He was the next to be brought down. Triskull: Just wait until I'm through with you, Rangers! Trakeena and Scorpius will be avenged! Starlight Glimmer: Not to day, Triskull! Stratoforce Boomerang Attack! With the Stratoforce Boomerang, Triskull was getting weaker. The Harmony Force and Galaxy Rangers: Stratoforce Boomerang, Final Strike! At last, Triskull was brought down for good. Barbarax: Once I avenge Captain Scurvy, Ivan Ooze will rule this planet along wth your Earth! Leo Corbett: Don't count on it, Barbarax! Zenith Blasters, Activate! With the Blasters activated, They've blasted Barbarax with everything it got. The Harmony Force and Galaxy Rangers: Zenith Blasters, Full Blast! As they fire, Barbarax as brought down for good. Deviot: It's not over yet, Rangers! I will have my revenge, I swear it! Twilight Sparkle: Don't bet on it, Deviot. Orion Elemental Ultrazord Saber, Activate! Just as the Orion Elemental Ultrazord Saber was activated, They begin the final battle with Deviot. The Harmony Force and Galaxy Rangers: Orion Elemental Ultrazord Saber, Final Rainbow Slash! With one slash, Deviot was no more. Vexacus: You fools think you can defeat the likes of us, You don't have what it takes! Spike: Oh yes we do, Vexacus. And it's time we prove it! (activates his morpher) Shane, You guys ready? Shane Clarke: You bet, Spike. Just say the word, And we'll join in. Spike: Activate Legendary Ninja Storm Formation! Soon, All the Ninja Zords including the Mammothzord combined with the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary Ninja Storm Formation. The Harmony Force and Ninja Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary Ninja Storm Formation, Ready! Soon, They fought Zurgane and Choobo with all their might. Zurgane: You cannot win, Rangers! Choobo: Show us what you got! Shane Clarke: Brody Romero: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts